Marriage Is Just The Beginning
by zoteria
Summary: Un año luego de la guerra, Neji le hace una propuesta a Tenten que la deja con dudas e indecision, matrimonio no es nada facil y la amisted de ambos se puede ver amenazada por ello. Sin embargo cuando lograron sobrellevar lo primero, los problemas aparecen con nuevas caras y peligro inminente. Lograran sobrevivir intantos, fisica y emocionalmente? Eso solo estaba por ver. NxH SXS


**Bueno este es un ffc que se me ocurrio recientemente y no me pude contener!** **Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios en forma de reviews!**

 **En este universo Neji sobrevivio a la guerra, y empieza un año antes de Naruto: The Last, la pelicula :3 Contiene spoiler so estan avisados! *-***

 **He tratado de dejar los personajes lo mas parecido a como son, sin llevarlos al OOC, pero solo ustedes dira! Espero que mi historia les guste!**

 **Las parejas seran las siguientes:**

 **NejiTen**

 **NaruHina**

 **SasuSaku**

 **ShikaTema**

 **SaiIno**

 **HanaKiba (O como le digan)**

 **GaaMatsu**

 **Declaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, si no Hyuuga Neji no hubiera muerto Q_Q Todo es de Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

El ruido del agua corriendo en las cercanías del bosque se escuchaba junto con el canto de los pájaros al despertar en el alba. Unos ojos marrón chocolate observaban fijamente lo poco de neblina que en esa mañana había, disfrutando de la calma que el frio y la naturaleza le daban en ese momento, ya que no siempre había sido así… hacia solo un año que aquellas tierras habían presenciado muertes y desolación azotada por la guerra contra un loco con ansias de poder que aspiraba a controlarlos a todos. La cuarta guerra ninja se había llevado a varios shinobis de las cinco naciones, muchos habían muerto, pero gracias al héroe de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, y con algo de ayuda de todos los demás restantes, habían logrado vencer a Madara, Kaguya y al Diez Colas. Pero a un alto precio. Hyuuga Neji, siendo uno de la más cercana y más dolorosa pérdida.

Ella, Tenten, no había llorado la muerte de su mejor amigo y compañero de armas, ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar, así que había hecho acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que había desarrollado atreves de los años en el equipo Gai, y seguido peleando, eso era una guerra después de todo. Pero sus sentimientos se había quedado sellados muy dentro de ella, tan al fondo que era como si hubiera apagado por completo sus emociones, y en aquel momento lo agradeció, lo último que necesitaba era estar emocional y terminar muerta o causando la muerte de alguien más, como alguno de sus otros restantes compañeros de equipo.

Incluso después de haberse finalizado la guerra, con los gritos de victoria y alegría ella había sido incapaz de dejar salir aquellas emociones encerradas. Se había vuelto como una autómata, ayudando a resolver los problemas que seguían apareciendo, incluso cuando ya no había nadie contra quien luchar, aún quedaban heridos y los cuerpos de aquellos caídos en batalla, y el número se extendía por montones. En medio de aquel caos, la joven de moños y ojos castaño chocolate se encontró con una de sus conocidos, una chica pelirosa y de ojos jade, Haruno Sakura, médico ninja y aprendiz de la actual Hokage, Senjo Tsunade. Aparentemente ambas estaban en una situación parecida, mientras trataban de ignorar lo que ambas sentían por ayudar a otros, en una especie de olvido temporáneo para sus propios problemas y preocupaciones.

Sakura y Tenten habían sabido inmediatamente al mirarse a los ojos lo que la otra pensaba y unido fuerzas para sobrellevar la situación lo mejor posible. Ambas trabajaron incontables horas hasta que Hatake Kakashi las obligo a parar y tomarse un descanso obligatorio y sin opción. Y ambas obedecieron a regañadientes, juntas desapareciendo entre la espesura del bosque por unas horas. Horas en las que la pelirosa le conto a la maestra de armas toda su historia y a joven de moños devolvió el favor contándole a su vez su propia historia, desde ese día las dos Kunoichis que poco se habían hablado con anterioridad habían forjado un lazo de entendimiento y sentimientos comprendidos a cierto nivel, porque sus situaciones eran indudablemente diferentes pero parecidas.

Con el compañero perdido en la oscuridad que apenas había regresado, y era incierto su futuro, y el compañero que había dado todo, hasta su vida y ahora nunca regresaría, dos hombres parecidos y al mismo tiempo diferentes. Fue en ese momento que Tenten se dio cuenta… su compañero, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, con el que entrenaba siempre y formaba un frente unido contra las locuras de Gai-sensei y Lee, ya no estaba y nunca volvería… y fue ahí junto a la chica pelirosa que la castaña se rompió por primera vez, y lloro y lloro hasta que no le quedaron lagrimas por derramar y su garganta estuvo al rojo vivo por sus sollozos desgarradores, hasta que aquel dolor que se adueñaba de su corazón la hizo quedar entumecida a sus demás emociones, dejándola tan fría y sin nada por lo que sonreír. Sakura se volvió su confidente más personal, a la única que la castaña le mostraba que era lo que realmente pasaba por su mente y corazón, y la de ojos jade hizo lo mismo, se desahogó con su compañera por todos aquellos años de ausencia y dolor, de rechazo que el pelinegro de los Uchiha le había causado. Ahí nació su amistad, del el dolor y miseria, pero una amistad fuerte y comprensiva que ninguna de ellas tenía con nadie más, porque nadie más podía comprenderlas de la misma manera que ellas dos se comprendían mutuamente.

Después de ese día, y los siguientes en donde se enterraron los héroes caídos y se formaron las tiendas para atender a los heridos, ambas kunoichis trabajaron lado a lado casi sin parar, no importaba lo que sus amigos y conocidos dijeran, salvo por unas horas para asearse y comer y descansar, las dos seguían con un paso casi desbocado. Eventualmente la reconstrucción de la Aldea Oculta de La Hoja, Konoha, dio comienzo con ayuda de los demás ninjas de la arena y otras naciones, ya que esta fue la única con grandes daños colosales. Y en no más de cuatro meses las calles de Konoha ya era habitable nuevamente y los aldeanos comenzaban sus rutinas diarias como si la guerra nunca hubiera pasado.

Y en todo ese tiempo, tanto Sakura como Tenten se dedicaron a hacer pequeñas misiones fuera de la aldea, buscando y llevando medicamentos y demás, casi sin detenerse a descansar y pasar lo el tiempo lo más lejos posibles de su villa por el momento, por ende ninguna de las dos se enteró de la maravillosa y milagrosa noticia que recorría la villa… el genio Hyuuga que antaño se creía muerto, estaba en cuidados intensivos bajo la misma Hokage. Cuando ambas regresaron de una de sus misiones juntas, Lee estaba en la entrada esperando por ambas y sin más les soltó la noticia feliz y exultante por que su rival y compañero estaba vivo, no cabía en sí de alegría, pero la joven de cabellos y ojos castaños no se inmuto ni un poco, aunque por dentro fuera como si el hielo que congelaba sus emociones se hubiera empezado a desvanecer y en su lugar un volcán de emociones descontroladas, dolor, ira, desesperación, alegría… todo mezclado pero sin desbocar. Ambas se había ido directo a donde la Hokage a entregar el reporte de la misión, dejando a un Lee totalmente desconcertado en la entrada; en el camino hacia la torre donde Tsunade-sama se encontraba, Sakura observaba a su amiga con ojo crítico, donde todos los demás veían un rostro calmo e inmutable, ella podía ver como ella luchaba por mantener el control sobre sus emociones con mano de hierro, así que una vez entregado el reporte no le sorprendió que esta pidiera una misión seguidamente, donde la de ojos verdes la acompaño sin rechistar, no importaba lo cansada que estuvieran, pero comprendía la necesidad de irse y alejarse de ese lugar luego de aquella bomba.

Su petición fue concedida, aunque Tsunade no comento respecto a la celeridad ni a la insistencia de que fuera una misión inmediata, si las observo con ojo crítico, en especial a la maestra de armas. Una vez fuera de la aldea, después de no más de 20 minutos de haber regresado ambas kunoichis, se las podía ver salir nuevamente por la puerta principal con otra nueva misión que les tomaría unas cuantas semanas completar, pero fueron suficientes para alejarse de todos a los que ellas conocían, de las disculpas de Hyuuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto cada vez que la castaña los veía por las calles, a los que siempre tuvo que repetir que Neji había escogido su propio camino, y sentir aquella punzada de dolor en el pecho que tenía que guardar bajo llave, y de todas las mirada de compasión de todos sus conocidos le dedicaban, era sofocante y sentía que se ahogaba, solo Sakura comprendía y no caía en aquel lote de pena y compasión que la maestra de armas odiaba con locura.

Incluso llego hasta declinar una invitación a tomar té a la mansión Hyuuga, gracias a los cielos tenía una buena excusa de una misión recién asignada por la Hokage y no tenía que mentirle a Hyuuga Hiashi, a quien respetaba mucho.

Tenten simplemente tomo esas tres semanas de misión para componerse de nuevo luego de romperse por segunda vez en frente a Sakura, luego de la noticia de que su mejor amigo estaba con vida y que todo ese tiempo nadie se había molestado en decírselo. Descubrieron luego de que él había muerto en realidad, pero por un impulso por parte de Uchiha Obito por agradecerle a Naruto, había hecho que con sus últimas fuerzas devolviera a la vida al genio Hyuuga, sin embargo sus heridas eran tan severas que incluso con Katsuyu ayudando a reconstruir sus articulaciones y músculos dañados les había llevado considerable tiempo, y luego el proceso de mantenerlo con vida y con sus funciones cerebrales intactas fue todo un reto para Tsunade y Shizune, he ahí por qué habían mantenido oculto su supervivencia de la guerra, salvo del líder del clan, ni siquiera Naruto se había enterado, solo después de estar seguros de que el sobreviviría y volvería a un cien por ciento, sin riesgos de muerte fue que la Hokage dejo saber la noticia.

Al volver de la misión, ambas fueron a verlo al hospital, aunque este estuviera aun en coma, y se encontraron con Hiashi, quien les informo de todo lo ocurrido, nadie había quería decir nada por temor a que Neji muriera en el proceso de recuperación, eso hubiera sido un doble golpe para todos luego de haber subido sus esperanzas. Tenten rechazo sus disculpas con respeto, diciéndole que él había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y que ella solo estaba contenta con que su amigo fuera a estar bien… luego pasaron unas semanas y por fin Neji despertó, siendo bombardeado con todos sus amigos, menos la pelirosa y la castaña porque ellas estaban de misión en ese momento.

Al final del primer año después de la guerra el Hyuuga prodigio se había recuperado por completo y estaba de vuelta a su máxima capacidad. Pero fue una gran sorpresa que poco después de haber despertado, fuera anunciado que el Clan Hyuuga tenía un nuevo heredero, y este era ni más ni menos que Hyuuga Neji, habiendo Hanabi y Hinata declinado con respeto el puesto y Hiashi hablado con los ancianos del consejo, ese había sido la decisión.

Tenten suspiro profundamente, saliendo de sus recuerdos, giro al escuchar unas pisadas a su espalda, y vio aparecer a una joven de pelo rosa y ojos jade.

"Tenten, nos vamos ya?" la joven de ojos verdes hablo, observando a su amiga.

"Seguro" sonrió de medio lado y se encamino con ella al lugar donde habían formado el campamento para pasar la noche.

La castaña y el genio Hyuuga, habian vuelto a ser los mismo mejores amigos y compañeros de equipo y entrenamiento desde su vuelta a la vida y su recuperación, pero Sakura era su confidente, Tenten nunca le había dicho a Neji nada de lo que le paso a ella después de su muerte y así planeaba que las cosas se quedaran, no quería parecer débil ante él, con que una sola persona lo supiera era más que suficiente para su paz mental y emocional, aunque muy de vez en cuando aquella punzada de dolor guardado la atacaba ya eran muy pocos las ocasiones en que pasaban.

"Sera esta será la última misión por un tiempo?" Sakura pregunto observando a su amiga con ojo crítico. Aunque ella había vuelto a su ser normal de antes de la guerra aún quedaban retazos de lo ocurrido y realmente nadie salía intacto de una guerra. Y ellas dos no eran la excepción.

"Hmhmp…"

Fue todo lo que comento, ya era hora de que bajara la actividad y el ajetreo de misión tras misión que ni Lee hacía esos días. Además Neji había empezado a inquirir sobre la frecuencia en que ella se iba de la aldea en misiones y su ausencia constante, no con palabras pero sus miradas eran más que suficientes, y Tenten debía de andarse con cuidado si no el descubriría todo lo pasado.

"Es hora de descansar un poco después de tantas misiones hechas en este último año… " Hizo una pausa mientras recogía su mochila y pergaminos, luego. "Gracias, Sakura… por todo, realmente eres una gran amiga" la castaña le sonrió de medio lado, ya no tenía la capacidad para sonreír por completo.

La pelirosa solo asintió y sonrió a su amiga, sus silencios era entendibles para ambas. Sin más las dos se encaminaron sin prisa a la aldea, esta vez ellas venia del País del Té, por unas hiervas de suplemento para el hospital, aun había gente internada de la guerra que no se habían recuperado por completo. Cuando alcanzaron su destino, se encontraron con Rock Lee y Aburame Shino en la entrada, aparentemente estos dos iban de salida, con unos cuantos comentarios y luego una despedida los chicos se fueron y ellas continuaron su camino hacia la torre del Hokage, donde Hatake Kakashi, el nuevo Hokage de Konoha las esperaba. Tsunade se había retirado y ahora solo ejercía como médico jefe en el hospital.

"¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer luego de entregarle el informe a Kakashi-sensei?" incluso ahora Sakura se seguía refiriendo a él como su sensei, no como Hakage, pero igual con respeto.

"Hmmm… ¿Qué te parece ir a las aguas termales? Despues de todo nuestro arduo trabajo, nos merecemos un descanso… " Justo al terminar su frase, una voz las detuvo en el camino. Una voz que la castaña conocía muy bien.

"Tenten…"

La nombrada se dio la vuelta y sin sorpresa se encontró con su otro compañero de equipo, Hyuuga Neji estaba la observaba con aquellos ojos típicos de su clan que veían todo, su vestimenta ese día consistía en un jinbei gris oscuro y un haori gris palido, con los típicos zapatos ninja en negro, su largos cabellos castaño oscuro estaban atados en su usual peinado de una cola baja, y su frente que ya no portaba el símbolo del sello 'el pájaro enjaulado', portaba una banda de tela gris claro. Incluso así, pensó Tenten para sí misma, el aún no se había acostumbrado a llevar la frente al descubierto, aunque ya el sello no existiera, Neji tenía dificultades para desinhibirse de ese estigma.

"¿Hmmm?"

"Té, en la mansión a las seis de la tarde. No llegues tarde" y sin más, el Hyuuga se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud, no sin antes dar una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia ellas.

"¡Por Kami… hay que ver que Neji-kun si es escueto! Ni un 'hola'" Comento Sakura, negando con la cabeza, mientras ellas continuaban su caminata.

"Siempre ha sido así, y esa es su forma de preguntar" fue todo lo que comento ella, aunque por dentro la castaña tenia curiosidad por lo que su compañero quisiera con ella.

Neji solo la invitaba a tomar té por dos razones, la primera y rara en ocasiones eran las veces que pasaban los días juntos sin los otros dos bulliciosos de sus compañeros y sensei, o cuando el quería hablar sobre alguna misión venidera… o algo relacionado a eso, los temas del clan nunca se tocaban en la residencia. Nunca.

Así que la castaña no tenía ni la más remota idea de que se traía entre manos su amigo, porque con todo lo que ahora era el heredero del clan, había estado extremadamente ocupado preparándose para aceptar el cargo y rara vez habían podido entrenar juntos, y cuando él estaba libre, ella estaba de misión, y cuando ella estaba de vuelta él estaba ocupado. Así dudaba que fuera solo a tomar té… pero ya vería, primero lo primero.

Luego de que entregaran sus reportes, las chicas partieron para sus respectivos apartamentos, vivían cerca pero en distintos edificios. Decidieron que dejarían la ida a las aguas termales para otro día viéndose que la castaña ya tenía planes. Así que una vez en su apartamento, que consistía en cocina, sala, cuanto y baño, pequeño pero acogedor, la joven fue a bañarse y a tomar una siesta, unas horas después, luego de las dos y media de la tarde preparo un Ramen instantáneo y se sentó en la silla de su pequeño balcón a comer; una vez terminado comenzó a acomodar y afilar sus armas, la siguiente vez que miro el reloj, ya eran veinte para las seis, así que se levantó y cambio sus ropas de casa por un qipao blanco y unos pantalones tres-cuartos negros con sus típicos zapatos ninja, su cabello en los dos moños típicos de ella, y salió asegurando su puerta, caminando con calma hacia la gran mansión Hyuuga.

Cuando entro en la gran mansión, ya una de las señoras que trabajaba allí la estaba esperando, y la dirigió a uno de los salones donde se acostumbraba a tomar el té con su compañero las veces pasadas. Pasaron a unos cuantos Hyuuga por el camino que como siempre tenía el rostro pasivo y serio quienes solo la saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza al pasar. Finalmente la señora se detuvo justo fuera de una habitación y deslizo el shoji y la joven se adentró, siendo el shoji cerrado de nuevo a su espalda.

Ahí sentado frente a una mesa de madera oscura de patas cortas estaba Neji, sentado frente a ella con dos tazas vacías y una tetera humeante. Con un ademan de su mano, le indico que tomara asiento, no importaba si ellos se conocían desde los años en que iban a la academia de vista, y luego más personalmente cuando entraron a formar parte del equipo Gai, Neji nunca había perdido sus costumbres y maneras, ni siquiera después de la pelea con Naruto en el primer examen Chunnin. Como todo un Hyuuga era muy correcto y de cierta forma un caballero.

Ella se sentó, y él sirvió, acercándole una de las tazas humeantes a ella, todo en silencio, mientras él tomaba la suya, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, mientras miraban por el par de shojis abiertos que daban al patio, estaban en primavera y las plantas y árboles comenzaban a florecer maravillosamente, una brisa fresca se colaba por donde se veía el paisaje. El silencio era calmo y nada incomodo, después de todo, tantos años estando juntos tenía ese efecto en ellos.

"Han pasado tantas cosas… y sin embargo es como si nada hubiera cambiado" murmuro ella, aun medio perdida en sus pensamientos.

El joven de cabellera larga oscura y ojos blancos con tinte lila giro su rostro hacia el de ella, observándola con detenimiento, contemplando sus palabras, y la razón por la que la había citado allí ese día.

"Si, en efecto… pero también es cierto que hay cosas que han cambiado" comento el, ganándose la atención de ella de inmediato. "Las personas han cambiado, y ahora esta es una nueva era de paz… donde habrán muchos más cambios, esto apenas está comenzando…"

Tenten ladeo la cabeza ligeramente, Neji nunca se caracterizaba por hablar mucho, salvo con ella en algunas ocasiones, él era un hombre de pocas palabras que demostraba las cosas que quería decir con sus acciones, así que cuando él hablaba sobre algo era por una razón.

"Si, supongo" fue todo lo que comento ella.

Luego de algunos minutos más, en los que el parecía debatir consigo mismo sobre algo, sus ojos misteriosos como la misma luna volvieron a su rostro, su expresión igual de serena que siempre, pero había un ligero cambio que ella detecto de inmediato, él estaba más serio de lo normal, si eso era posible.

"¿Que sucede?" Interrogo algo preocupada.

El suspiro ligeramente antes de girar su mirada hacia el paisaje fuera del shoji, antes de decir palabra.

"Como sabrás, todos estos meses me he estado entrenando tanto física como mental para lo que será asumir el cargo de jefe del clan Hyuuga…" espero a que ella asintiera antes de proseguir. "Durante todo este tiempo, el consejo de ancianos y el actual jefe han ido poniendo en orden la transición a esa posicione, los cargos que se asumirán y los requisitos que esta persona necesita para completar la posición"

Tenten frunció ligeramente el ceño, repasando cuidadosamente sus palabras en su cabeza. Cuando ella no dijo nada, el continuo.

"Poco a poco he ido completando los requisitos mandados por el concejo… hasta que ha salido a la luz uno en específico que anteriormente se había deshabilitado, pero que en vista de los sucesos de la cuarta guerra ninja, el concejo se ha visto en necesidad de implementar por un tiempo, en especial al siguiente líder, quien debe asegurar su posición" Su voz al explicar esto era calma igual que siempre, como si estuviera leyendo un anuncio en voz alta que ya hubiera leído miles de veces para sí mismo.

"Oh… ¿Y este requisito del que hablas te supone un problema?"

Ella estaba empezando a comprender porque él la había citado allí. En algunas ocasiones ellos discutían el tema del clan, muy pocas era estando en la mansión, pero siempre que sucedía el comentaba que cuando hablaba de ello con ella lo solía ver desde otra perspectiva, que anteriormente no había considerado.

El la observo con un rostro inescrutable, antes de asentir reluctantemente.

"En efecto… resulta bastante… inconveniente y problemático"

"¿Oh?" Ahora ella estaba intrigada, él nunca se refería a nada como problemático, ese era el estilo de Shikamaru. "¿Qué tipo de requerimiento es?"

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos en los que el parecía debatirse consigo mismo nuevamente, y eso solo le daba más curiosidad a ella. A esas alturas Tenten conocía más sobre el clan Hyuuga que cualquier otra persona no perteneciente después de aquellos largos años tratando con ellos y su compañero, conocía muchos protocolos y cosas extrañas de los ancianos.

"Se ha decidido que en vista de los acontecimientos sucedidos en la guerra y debido a la disminución de personas del clan, que el líder dará el ejemplo y contraerá matrimonio para dar balance y mantener un frente unido" Concluyo el como si nada, con su misma cara de póker de siempre.

Mientras, Tenten tenía trabajo respirando, ella había tomado un sorbo de té cuando este empezó a hablar, y cuando pronuncio la palabra 'matrimonio', ella a duras penas se contuvo de escupir el té por toda la mesa y en cambio termino con la garganta escaldada, los ojos húmedos y con falta de aire, tratando de no toser convulsivamente mientras recuperaba la compostura. Neji solo la observaba con la comisura de su boca ligeramente alzada, mientras tomada un sorbo de su propia taza.

"¿C-como…?" Logro pasar esa palabra a duras penas, con los ojos abierto como platos. "¿Es una broma no?" la incredulidad se dejó traslucir por su tono.

Neji solo frunció ligeramente el ceño y negó una sola vez con su cabeza, la única señal visible de que el tema le molestaba. La joven solo cerro y abrió la boca como un pez por unos segundos, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos sobre el asunto. El concejo siempre le había parecido un poco chiflados y uno que otro un tanto senil, ¿pero hacer semejante cosa?

"¿Qué piensas hacer sobre esto? ¿Es obligatorio? ¿Se te ha permitido elegir tu esposa? ¿O es un matrimonio arreglado?... " Tenten hizo una pausa para considerar lo último dicho, y negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca. "No importa lo último, sigue siendo arreglado porque es prácticamente presión, la única diferencia es que tú eliges a la candidata" murmuro más para sí que para él.

"Respondiendo a tus preguntas… " El volvió a suspirar cansado, y giro su rostro hacia el paisaje no por primera vez. "Si, es obligatorio que tenga esposa poco después de asumir el mando como jefe del clan de la rama principal; Voy a solucionar el problema no me queda de otra… y la verdad me han dado una lista de candidatas aceptables según su opinión, y toda estas dos semana pasadas he tenido que asistir a reuniones para conocerlas, cada una ha durado quince minutos" comento el, tomando un sorbo de té.

"Ah… ¿Y hasta ahora has decidido de la lista quien será tu futura esposa?" Inquirió ella curiosa, aunque un estaba un tanto sorprendida nunca imagino a ninguno de los integrantes del equipo Gai casado, además de que ellos solo tenían diecinueve años actualmente.

"No. Todas son aceptables mujeres, pero ninguna está a la altura de una esposa de un jefe… las cualidades que poseen no son ninguna de las que yo busco en una esposa, así que los del consejo y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo que nos beneficiara a todos, luego de exponer mi punto a porque ninguna era adecuada" Neji volvió a llenar su taza con te, mientras observaba las expresiones la cara de su mejor amiga y compañera.

"Ah… ya… ¿Espera, entonces que vas a hacer?" interrogo tomando un sorbo de su propia taza para calmar la sed. "¿Has requerido una nueva lista? ¿Es eso?"

"No. Hemos llegado al acuerdo en que yo les presentare a una candidata de mi elección y si ella pasa las pruebas impuestas por los ancianos y Hiashi-sama, entonces ella será la elegida para convertirse en mi esposa sin ningún rechazo por parte del clan o los ancianos, deberán aceptarla por completo"

El de ojos perlas hizo una pausa cuando un toque en el shoji sonó, ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron callados cuando una de las jóvenes que trabaja allí entro y dejo unos sesame dumplings, los favoritos de la castaña, cuando la chica se fue ambos tomaron ellos tomaron uno cada uno y en silencio comieron. Luego de unos minutos la joven continúo con la conversación.

"Entonces… ¿Has formado ya la lista de tu posible candidata a futura esposa?" Tenten ladeo la cabeza un poco y toco con su dedo índice su barbilla mirando hacia el techo en forma pensativa antes de continuar. "Yo realmente no conozco a muchas chicas en general, pero si me dices que cualidades buscas tal vez pueda echarte una mano en esto… "

Neji solo la observo divagar un poco, con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro que mostraba algo parecido a diversión. Ella realmente no sabía, no tenía ni la más remota idea de la razón por la que la había citado ese día, y el aprovecho de que por una vez la joven estaba distraída para ordenar sus propios pensamiento sobre aquel tema, y como se los plantearía para que ella accediera a su petición.

"¡Mou, Neji! ¡Aun no me has dicho tus requisitos! ¿Cómo se supone que te ayude a encontrar la chica ideal si no sé qué estoy buscando?" Se quejó ella, luego de no escuchar ningún comentario de su amigo con respecto al asunto a tratar. Ella lo observo con el ceño fruncido, medio irritada con su actitud.

Finalmente el decidió sacarla de aquella ridícula noción de que el necesitaba ayuda buscando esposa y de una vez decirle su decisión. Neji suspiro, viendo en su cabeza todos los escenarios posibles en los que esa conversación podía terminar.

"No es necesario que busques a nadie, porque yo ya he decidido quien es la persona adecuada para esa posición, Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama la aprueban también" comento observándola con ojo crítico. "Ella posee las cualidades que deseo en una esposa, y estoy seguro si los ancianos del consejo la prueban, ella pasara"

"Ah… está bien, supongo… " La castaña giro la cabeza hacia un lado observándolo silenciosamente, cuando el no dijo nada, ella hizo un ruidito irritada con su mutismo y silencio, en no querer compartir el nombre de la chica en cuestión. "¿Entonces? ¿Me la presentaras en algún momento, por lo menos?"

Neji no pudo evitar voltear los ojos, en algunos casos la chica era un poco lenta para deducir las cosas… Hinata lo había hecho en cinco minutos de conversación, igual que Hanabi.

"No es necesario…" Comenzó a decir el pero ella rápidamente lo interrumpió.

"¿Como que no es necesario? Si sabes que no puedes ocultarla de todos nosotros-" En medio del regaño de ella, el interrumpió con algo de brusquedad, soltándole la verdad.

"Eres tú"

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, mientras la castaña trataba de descifrar el significado de aquellas dos palabras. ¿Qué había querido decir el con eso?

"¿Eh?" Fue lo único inteligente que se le ocurrió decir, la confusión plantada en su rostro para todos a mirar.

Su mirada achocolatada busco la suya de ojos perla, tratando de encontrar un significado allí que no hubiera visto antes, y ciertamente sus hombros estaban más rígidos de lo normal, y su mirada le dejaba en claro que no bromeaba con lo dicho, que lo había dicho muy enserio.

"¡¿EH?!" exclamo más alto, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y por segunda vez en ese día su mandíbula se abrió y cerró como un pez fuera del agua, el shock se registró en sus facciones.

Nunca en sus sueños más locos se le había pasado por la cabeza que el genio Hyuuga la considerara apta para matrimonio, mucho menos para casarse con él y dirigir el clan Hyuuga, el clan más poderoso y antiguo actualmente en la aldea en esos momentos. Después de todo ella era una huérfana, de padres desconocidos y sin apellido alguno, ni dinero ni posición ni un keke genkai especial como alguna de las demás Kunoichis de la aldea.

"¿Has olvidado que no tengo familia que me respalde, ni un apellido importante?" reclamo ella aun desconcertada, lo observaba como si a él le hubiera crecido una cabeza de más o algo parecido. "Neji, los ancianos del consejo nunca lo aceptarían, nunca me aceptarían… ellos valoran mucho ambas cosas y yo no tengo ni lo uno ni lo otro… ¡Joder ni siquiera se quienes fueron mis padres!" Se llevó una mano al cabello y removió nerviosa uno mechones de su frente, ella hacia eso cuando estaba intranquila o confundida, y el tomo nota de ello.

"No, no he olvidado ese detalle, sin embargo no es tu apellido quien determina quién eres, y de todas formas a mí eso no me molesta, tú sigues siendo Tenten, mi mejor amiga y compañera de equipo, la mejor maestra de armas que Konoha y muchos otros países han visto" Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, para el ella estaba más que calificada, las características de la joven y su reputación eran impecables y grandes, ella se había hecho de un propio nombre a punta de esfuerzo.

Ella marido su labio inferior inquieta, Neji nunca había dicho aquello antes, ella sabía que el la consideraba una gran Kunoishi, y que la respetaba por sus habilidades pero nunca lo había voceado de esa forma. Lo observo dudosa, habían muchas que no entendía sobre aquel clan, y otras que entendía demás, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que el consejo no estaría feliz con aquella decisión.

"Yo… eh… No me esperaba esto, de eso seguro… ¿Porque elegirme a mí, si hay tantas candidatas mucho mejor? No comprendo tu lógica en este asunto" murmuro por fin, bebiendo el resto de su te de una sola sentada.

"Porque tu reúnes las cualidades que busco en una esposa, eres fiel, no te dejas amedrentar por nadie ni siquiera yo, tienes una fuerza interior y exterior que no se ve muy seguido en las mujeres, y sobre todo porque tú y yo ya nos conocemos, lo sabes todo de mí, como fui y como soy ahora, y puedo presumir de saber todo de ti, no hay secretos entre nosotros y eso es algo sumamente importante para mí" Enumero el, totalmente serio, queriendo que ella viera su punto de vista, que entendiera su decisión y si fuera posible que aceptara la petición.

Tenten se quedó sin habla por unos minutos, observándolo hablar, tuvo una punzada de pánico por un segundo, Neji había dicho que él creía saber todo de ella, pero el periodo en que él estuvo en recuperación y convalecencia, cuando no sabía que el aún vivía, cuantas veces deseo que fuera alguien más quién hubiera muerto, incluso ella misma en vez de él, pero eso era algo que ella se juró a si misma que nunca le diría… que esa parte oscura de su ser nunca saldría a la luz… y ahora él le salía con eso…

"Yo…" su voz era inestable y casi nula.

"Solo piénsalo un poco… " El de ojos perlas hizo una pausa y entorno los ojos observándola de cerca. "¿Tienes a alguien en quien estas interesada románticamente? ¿Es por eso que no estás de acuerdo? La verdad le di algo de vueltas, pero hasta donde yo sé nunca has salido con nadie ni demostrado interés en nadie de esa forma…"

Tenten salió de su estupor y no pudo evitar girar lo ojos ante lo dicho, seguido de un bufido nada femenino.

"Para nada… " Su rostro se volvió serio, sus ojos oscuro buscaron los claros de él. "Nunca pensé en casarme la verdad, con lo ocupada que es la vida de un ninja y los peligros… No, yo no estoy enamorada de nadie y no sé si algún día lo estaré, siempre he pensado que el amor de pareja era para los demás… " Soltó un suspiro mirando al jardín. "Tú eres mi mejor amigo Neji, y puedo decir que eres la persona más cercana a mí, una de las más importantes, y si algo pasara para alienar esa relación… " Ella negó con la cabeza tristemente, antes de dirigir su mirada a, el nuevamente. "Simplemente no estoy segura de que el matrimonio valdría la pena, si el costo es nuestra amistad" concluyo por fin la castaña.

Hubo un silencio en el que ambos se perdieron en sus propias cavilaciones. Neji daba vueltas a lo dicho por la chica, tratando de verlo desde su punto de vista y su razonamiento, y tuvo que acceder que ella tuviera razón de cierta manera, porque su unión no solo los afectaría emocionalmente, si no en el campo de batalla, y un error en batalla se pagaba con la vida.

"Puedo ver porque tus dudas, y en efecto si fuéramos cualquier otra personas, estaría totalmente de acuerdo contigo, sin embargo no lo somos " Sus ojos perlas chocaron con los chocolate de ella, manteniendo su mirada con firmeza y sinceridad. "Tengo fe en que funcionaremos, siempre hemos sido un buen equipo tú y yo… los más sanos del equipo Gai, un buen dúo, nos llevamos bien fuera y dentro del campo de batalla, y lo que nos diferencia de los matrimonios arreglado es que somos amigos, nos importa el otro" el suspiro con algo de pesadez y sus hombros se relajaron un poco. "No puedo forzarte a aceptar, y tampoco tomare rencor si no aceptas, después de todo tu amistad también es importante para mí, Tenten"

Ella mordió su labio por segunda vez, contemplando el jardín y los pros y contras de acceder a esa petición de matrimonio que podía cambiar su relación para mejor con la persona más importante de su vida, o destruirla para siempre… ella no se engañaba, Neji era la persona que más le importaba como bien le demostró el tiempo que ella pensó él había muerto, pero ella no estaba enamorada de él, no en un sentido de pareja como Hinata lo estaba de Naruto, y Sakura lo estaba de Uchiha Sasuke.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para decidir?" comento por fin, sin mirarlo aun.

El la observo curioso, pero Neji sabía que Tenten no era una cobarde, ella le diría su respuesta cuando decidiera.

"Tres semanas fue lo que me concedió el consejo para buscar a la candidata, y eso fue apenas hacia tres dos días… Así que es seguro decir que tienes el resto de esta semana y las dos siguientes para pensarlo y darme una respuesta" fue todo lo que él dijo, su voz seguía siendo normal, sin dejo de irritación o de querer presionarla.

"Te daré una respuesta una respuesta dentro de dos días, partiendo de mañana, el viernes en la mañana vendré y te dejare saber mi decisión, no necesito tanto tiempo… ¿Pero esta eso bien contigo?" inquirió la joven, observando a su mejor amigo con seriedad.

"Me parece bien" asintió él.

Y ambos sonrieron ligeramente. Tenten se fue poco después caminando a su casa, rechazando la oferta de que Neji la acompañara a casa, alegando que si a la final decidía aceptar iban a verse las caras muy seguido y debía aprovechar el tiempo a solas, el solo giro los ojos y acepto.

#

#

#######

#

#

Al siguiente día, apenas se levantó, poco después de las nueve de la mañana Tenten se encontraba vestida y fuera de su apartamento, sin rumbo fijo en mente, dándole vueltas a las cosas habladas la tarde anterior con su mejor amigo. Vago sin rumbo hasta que se detuvo frente al puesto de Ichiraku Ramen, donde sorpresa, sorpresa, el rubio favorito de la aldea estaba comiendo como siempre, pero esta vez en compañía de un pequeño grupo de admiradoras. Esto le causo algo de gracia, ya que Naruto no tenía ni la menor idea de porque aquellas chicas se reían tontamente y lo observaban de reojo nada disimuladas.

Siguió su camino perdida de nuevo en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

"¡Tenten!"

La nombrada giro para observar a la persona y sin sorpresa vio a una rubia de cuatro coletas y ojos verde oscuro caminar hacia ella, junto con una joven de pelo negro azulado y ojos perlas, otra rubia de ojos azul claro, una chica baja de pelo castaño claro y ojos negros, y una pelirosa de ojos jade.

"Temari, Hinata, Ino, Matsuri, Sakura… ¿Que están haciendo?" pregunto con curiosidad, después de todo no era todos los dias que las Kinoichis se reunian, en especial si dos vivian en Suna Gakuen.

"Pues planeábamos ir a comer y luego al nuevo spa que abrieron con aguas termales, ya sabes pasar un día de chicas solamente" comento Yamanaka Ino sonriendo ampliamente.

"Oh, está bien" sonrió de medio lado la de ojos chocolate.

"¡Pues tu vienes con nosotros tonta, es una reunión de Kunoichis después de todo!" Volvio a decir Ino, luego señalo a la pelirosa con un dedo. "Incluso arrastre a frente de marquesina aquí"

"¡¿A quien le dices así, Ino-cerda?!" exclamo insultada Sakura, aunque sabía que era todo en juego.

"Pues a ti, frentesota" reclamo la rubia de regreso.

"Ya, no debemos pelear… mejor vamos al restaurante ¿Si?" intervino Hinata, después de la guerra había tomado más confianza en sí misma y yo casi no tartamudeaba, solo enfrente a Naruto y con todo y eso no era tan grave como antes.

"A todas estas… ¿Que hacen aquí ustedes dos?" Pregunto Tenten a las dos Kunoichis de Suna, pero antes que estas pudieran responder agrego. "No es que me moleste ni nada, me alegro de verlas a las dos"

"Gaara está en la ciudad por unos asuntos con tu nuevo Hokage, y aprovechamos para venir a saludar, además los chicos tendrán una reunión aparte también" Dijo Temari sin darle importancia.

"Bueno entonces en marcha" Ino interrumpió la conversación nuevamente, y todas fueron al restaurant designado.

Pasaron un tiempo ameno y luego de una caminata al salir, se dirigieron charlando ligeramente hacia el nuevo spa en la ciudad. Donde optaron por un paquete de masaje de músculos, manicura y pedicura, a los que la castaña de moños se vio forzada a aceptar a regañadientes. Claro después acepto solo para sí misma, que no había sido tan malo, pero ni muerta le diría a Ino eso.

Todas salieron con piernas medio temblorosas del masaje dado, directo hacia las charcas donde las aguas termales estaban, afortunadamente pudieron alquilar una solo para ellas solas, y así no tener que entrar en una pública.

"Haaaa… debo admitir el masaje y las aguas termales están haciendo maravillas por mi adolorido cuerpo" murmuro Tenten relajándose con los brazos apoyados en el borde de piedra, dándole la espalda a las demás.

"Concuerdo contigo, Tenten… después de las misiones anteriores en las que estuvimos, esto es el cielo… " Concordó Sakura, su espalda contra el borde.

"Si, tienen razón" susurro Matsuri. Ella un era un poco tímida alrededor de las Kunoichis, porque no las conocía tanto como a Temari.

"Okay, es tiempo de chismes" Informo Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Asi que empiecen a soltar todo chicas"

Todas se giraron hacia ella, incluso Tenten. Pero Ino estaba determinada a sacar confesiones de todas, y desgraciadamente la primera con la que empezó fue la pobre Matsuri.

"Muy bien, dime Matsuri… ¿Estas interesada en alguien amorosamente?" interrogo Ino, sus ojos fijos en la joven de cortos cabellos.

"¿Eh? Yo… erm… " la de ojos negros tartamudeo viéndose sorprendida por la pregunta tan directa, su rostro se sonrojo al pensar en cierto persona de cabellos rojos y ojos aguamarina.

"¡Aha! Esa reacción habla más que mil palabras, ¿ahora dinos, quien es el?" Todas las demás tenían la mirada fija en la chica, incluso Tenten tenía curiosidad. Temari por otro lado estaba sonriendo descaradamente con un brillo en la mirada.

"B-bueno… " Sin darse cuenta empezó a jugar con sus dedos, haciendo que Hinata la compadeciera no hacía mucho ella también tenía ese tipo de conducta cuando se trataba de Naruto.

"Ella está enamorada de Gaara por supuesto" informo Temari audiblemente para todas, haciendo que el rostro de la joven de ojos negros se encendiera como una manzana de lo rojo que se puso.

"¡Temari-san!" gimió avergonzada, tapando su rostro con sus manos.

"¡¿Del Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara?!" Exclamo audiblemente la rubia del clan Yamanaka. "¿Estas interesada románticamente por él?"

Matsuri solo se hundió más en el agua totalmente avergonzada y queriendo desaparecer del mapa y del punto de mira de la rubia. Todas rieron de buena gana ante la actitud de la chica.

"Siempre lo ha admirado, y recientemente fue que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba de esa forma" Ofreció solicita Temari, mirándose las uñas como quien no quiere la cosa.

"No importa… Porque estoy segura de que Gaara-sensei nunca estaría interesada en alguien como yo, con todas las chicas de su club de fans, además solo soy una Chunnin, apenas y pude pasar el examen… " Matsuri se deprimió un poco, su rostro ya no estaba tan rojo.

"Yo no estaría tan segura sobre eso… " Comento Temari sonriendo secretamente para sí misma.

"¿Eh?" ahora todas estaban con la mirada en la rubia de las coletas.

"Nada. ¿Pero dime que hay de ti Ino? ¿Algún pobre diablo en el horizonte?" Temari redirigió el tema hacia la otra rubia.

"Hmmm… pues si quieren saber, he estado saliendo con Sai, y vamos muy bien para su información" Ino se jacto de buena manera, sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Sai? ¿En serio?" Exclamo Sakura sorprendida igual que los demás. "¿Cuándo pensabas decirme Ino-cerda?"

"Eventualmente, cuando dejaras de estar ocupada o de mision, pero no importa, ya lo saben" Dirigió su mirada recorriendo todas las caras, y sonriendo. "Y tu Temari… ¿Qué hay entre tú y nuestro chico más vago de la aldea, hmmm?"

Temari logro mantenerse impávida y su rostro no mostro el sonrojo que quería salir a la superficie.

"Eso es algo entre él y yo, si escala a mas… bueno tendrán que esperar a saber" Ahora sonrió pícaramente.

Todas la observaron con la boca abierta, habían especulado antes sobre ellos dos, Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku No Temari, debido a que se los veía juntos muy seguido cuando la joven estaba en Konoha, pero hasta ese momento nadie había confirmado nada.

"Así que… Hinata querida… ¿Ningún progreso con Naruto?" Era el turno de Temari de hacer las preguntas.

"No, no realmente… " Murmuro la de ojos perla, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero resistió la necesidad de jugar con sus dedos. "Naruto-kun esta últimamente muy ocupado o rodeado de gente… "

"Querrás decir buitres en forma de mujer" Comento Sakura e Ino a la misma vez, haciendo reír a todas.

"¿Y qué hay de ti frentesota?" La rubia de ojos azules pregunto.

"Bueno… Sasuke-kun aún no ha vuelto a la aldea, pero aun no me he rendido" Dijo la pelirosa de ojos jade, un poco desanimada pero con esperanza aun.

"Hmmm, espero que lo haga de lo contrario yo misma me encargare de darle su merecido" Exclamo Ino, luego dirigió su mirad a la última integrante del grupo por interrogar. "¿Qué me dices de ti…?"

Tenten giro los ojos, volviendo a su posición anterior, aunque exteriormente no expresara nada, durante todo ese tiempo estuvo medio ida con la conversación con Neji del día anterior y hablar de parejas no le ayudaba nada.

"Nada de nada, con tantas misiones en este último año no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar, mucho menos para conocer a alguien, Ino" fue lo único que dijo.

"Bueno yo no necesariamente me refería a conocer a alguien nuevo" La insinuación estaba velada pero todas ahí lo captaron, sin embargo antes de que nadie pudiera hacer un comentario al respecto un ruido sonó al otro lado de la pared de bambu que separaba ese baño de otro alertando de un intruso.

Al instante Temari e Ino fueron fueron a investigar, con Matsuri detrás intentando que Temari no se metiera en problemas, cosa que fue inútil ya que poco después se pudo escuchar a Ino y Temari gritando insultos y sonidos de golpes junto con la voz ahogada de Matsuri intentando detenerlas. Sin resultado.

"Neji me pidió matrimonio" Tenten soltó sin más a Hinata y Sakura, dejándolas en shock más a la de ojos jade que a la de ojos perla.

"¿Qué, que?" exclamo Sakura con ojos de plato y la boca abierta.

"Ah, ¿Y qué le respondiste?" se aventuró a preguntar Hinata, recuperada de la noticia.

"¿Hinata lo sabias?" pregunto aun en shock Sakura.

La de pelo negro azulado asintió suavemente.

"Si, Neji-niisan me comento algo al respecto, pero no me dijo con exactitud cuándo lo iba a hacer"

"No le he dado una respuesta aun… le pedí dos días para pensarlo, empezando hoy… pero la verdad es que no tengo una respuesta aun" suspiro y luego las miro con preocupación aparente. "Neji es muy importante para mí, y no quiero arruinar nuestra preciada amistad… además… yo no estoy enamorada de él, no como tú y Hinata lo están de Sasuke y Naruto" ella mordió su labio, mirando hacia el cielo que ya estaba casi por completo oscuro. "Es decir, él es sumamente importante para mí, y no creo que me pueda importar nadie más tanto como me importa el, y sé que Neji no está enamorado de mi de esa forma tampoco"

"Pero para Neji-niisan tu eres una persona muy importante, estoy segura de eso" Hinata dijo seriamente.

"¿Es este un matrimonio arreglado, sin amor?" Sakura se oía escéptica y preocupada. "¿Por qué así tan de repente?"

"Es un requisito que los del concejo de ancianos le ha impuesto para completar el proceso de ser el jefe de la familia" comento Hinata, suspirando luego. "Debido a las bajas de descenso del clan en la guerra, se ha vuelto a implementar esta regla"

"Yo amo a Lee, y Gai-sensei, ellos son como mi familia… " Tenten las observo, mordiendo su labio interior con indecisión y preocupación. "Y también amo a Neji, pero no de la misma forma, no es amor fraternal, pero no es amor de pareja tampoco, yo no lo veo de esa forma" la joven castaña se hundió por unos segundo en el agua, luego emergió. "Él es… especial para mí, no sé cómo mas definirlo" se encogió de hombros.

Hinata y Sakura se vieron a las caras, y luego giraron hacia su confundida amiga.

"¿Y no te gustaría casarte por amor, porque estés enamorada de esa persona?" Se aventuró a preguntar la de ojos jade.

"Yo no pensaba casarme nunca, el pensamiento no me cruzo por la mente nunca, eso es hasta que Neji saco el tema… ahora no sé qué pensar… " Gimió desesperada con los pensamientos que la atormentaba, en donde su amistad con el genio Hyuuga se rompía.

"¿Si tuvieras que elegir un marido en tres días limite, entre todos tus conocidos, a quien elegirías?" Pregunto Hinata.

"Neji" Tenten lo dijo sin mucho pensar. Su respuesta fue inmediata. "Nos entendemos el uno al otro, y aunque no nos queramos de esa manera tan especial, nos tenemos cariño y nos preocupamos por el bienestar del otro"

"Ahí está la respuesta a tus dilemas, Tenten-san" Hinata sonrió cálidamente a su amiga. "Si no crees que llegues a amar a nadie más de esa forma ni de ninguna otra que no sea fraternal, entonces es tu mejor opción"

"Tal vez… Pero aun así, tengo reservas al respecto… ¿Qué pasa si el matrimonio nos cambia? ¿Y si nos alejamos poco y poco y a la final nos volvemos unos completos extraños? Y eso es contando que lleguemos siquiera al altar, y los ancianos del consejo me aprueben…"

"Si sientes que eso es lo que quieres hacer, hazlo Tenten… Neji-san puede ser esa persona que te comprenda y este ahí para ti en los años venideros, no estarías sola nunca más" Ahora fue Sakura la que hablo, ella solo quería lo mejor para su amiga. "Incluso si el amor no crece entre ustedes luego, estoy segura de que ese cariño nunca desaparecerá"

"Hinata, Sakura… Gracias" Tenten les sonrio, agradecida por sus comentarios. No estaba muy cerca de una dedición sobre ello, pero ahora se encontraba con las ideas más claras y tal vez un poco más tranquila sobre ello. Incluso si las cosas salían mal entre Neji y ella, era un alivio saber que siempre contaría con sus amigas.

"¿Déjanos ser las primeras en saber tu decisión luego de comunicársela a Neji-san, está bien?" Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

La castaña asintió.

Poco después cada quien se fue a sus respectivas estancias, habiendo Ino y Temari apaleado a los dos pervertidos y con una mortificada Matsuri, todas se despidieron con deseos de verse de nuevo en Ichiraku Ramen dos días después de ese.

#

#

#######

#

#

Al dia siguiente Tenten no salio de su apartamento, haciendo limpieza y ordenando, mientras pensaba y le daba vueltas a la situación, hasta que al final del día dejo de pensar del todo. Ceno algo ligero y se fue a la cama alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Temiendo y ansiando a la misma vez que llegara el día siguiente.

#

#

#######

#

#

Al levantarse a las diez de la mañana del viernes, Tenten ya tenía en mente su respuesta fuerte y clara. Así que se ducho, cambio y salió camino a la mansión Hyuuga sin probar alimento alguno, por los nervios que le agarrotaban el estómago. En poco más de veinte minutos se encontraba frente a las impresionantes puertas del clan. Pero fue Hinata quien la guio esa vez a la misma habitación donde había tenía té con Neji la vez anterior.

"Recuerda, que decidas lo que decidas, todos te apoyaremos, Tenten-san" la ojos perla le sonrió con calidez y calma antes de abrir el shiji y dejar entrar a la castaña.

Y justo como la vez anterior, ahí sentado estaba Hyuuga Neji, esta vez sus vestimentas eran una yukata negra con un haori gris plomo y el símbolo de los Hyuuga en el, sus cabellos recogidos en su forma usual y la banda que cubría su frente últimamente, ya no estaba, dejando esta al descubierto.

La castaña también se había vestido de cierta forma igual que él, con ropaje lo más ceremonial que tenía. Un qipao largo rojo y dorado, de seda y sencillo pero elegante, manga tres-cuarto, la abertura de las piernas no era completa sino hasta el muslo y por primera vez no uso ningún pantalón abajo, las zapatillas rojas estaba en la entrada. Su cabello aunque era el mismo en sus dos moños, una cinta roja los ataba como decoración, pero iba sin maquillaje alguno.

Neji supo su respuesta desde el momento en que la vio entrar en la habitación. Su ropa se lo dijo, la manera tan formal en que se vistió, y su ademan en general. Y aunque por fuera no demostró ningún signo ni negativo ni positivo, por dentro estaba aliviado y si se atrevía a decirlo, feliz. Él se había vestido lo más formal como la coacción lo dictaba. El de ojos perlas le hizo una seña indicándole que podía tomar asiento, y ella lo hizo… hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Neji hablara por fin.

"¿Has llegado una decisión, con respecto a mi propuesta?" Hablo formalmente el Hyuuga, su rostro serio y sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

La castaña cerro los ojos y tomo una honda respiración para calmarse, repasando las razones por las que hacia aquello y la conclusión final. Abrió sus parpados y su mirada determinada encontró la suya, aquel fuego que tanto admirada Neji en ella estaba presente en sus ojos chocolate.

"Si, he tomado una decisión"

El asintió, sus ojos no se perdía de un detalle de ella. Quería asegurarse de leerla bien, y no haber malinterpretado las señales, pero está casi cien por ciento seguro de su respuesta.

"¿Aceptas mi propuesta de matrimonio? ¿De pertenecer a este honrado clan? ¿Te convertirás en mi esposa, Tenten?" Las palabras y preguntas eran necesarias, originalmente esas preguntas iban dirigidas a los padres pero como ella era huérfana, la castaña debía responder por ella misma.

"Si" La palabra escapo más fácil de lo que ella lo hubiera esperado, los nervios se fueron una vez esas dos letras se deslizaron de su lengua y por sus labios. "Yo, Tenten, Maestra de Arma, acepto formalmente la propuesta de matrimonio por mi mano, de Hyuuga Neji, futuro líder del prestigiado Clan Hyuuga. Formare parte de tu clan con la cabeza en alto y honor, y me convertiré en tu esposa"

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y que me dejan muchos reviews en forma de sus opiniones!**


End file.
